Gotta Stay On Your Toes, Larxy
by ImDrowningInMyself
Summary: Just a short little drabble I wrote when I was bored.    Larxene/Axel


"Larxene?" Axel knocked at the door.

"What do you want Axel." Larxene snapped, flopping onto her couch, turning on the TV.

"I just wanted to talk."

"About what, exactly." She huffed, bored.

"Oh nothin." He said suggestively, hooking his fingers under her knee, sliding under her legs on the couch next to her.  
>She had known he was going to come. He came every night Roxas was out on a mission. She knew it was loneliness that drove him to her bed. He put on the false bravado face, and made it seem like he just wanted to have sex and leave her, but when she pretended to sleep, he had his tender moments, so she knew that he was lonely without his dirty-blonde companion.<p>

"What do you say, Larx."  
>"To what exactly, Axel?" she asked. He slid a hand up her leg and shifted so he could kiss her lips.<p>

"So upfront today Axel. Something on your mind?" Larxene purred seductively.  
>"Want to find out?" he growled, grinning devilishly. Larxene dashed lightly toward the bed. Axel chased after her and tackled her onto the bed. "You're getting better." Larxene teased.<p>

"Impressed already? And you haven't seen anything yet." Axel kissed her passionately.

"Is the door locked?" Larxene gasped after they resurfaced.

"Of course! As always." He grunted in pain. "I was wondering where those were, too." He hissed through his teeth.

She slowly pulled the knife out of his side and licked the blade.

"God, you're so sadistic."  
>"But it turns you on." She ran a finger over the wound as it quickly healed.<p>

"Unfortunately." He kissed her neck, and slipped a hand under the soft white cotton of her tank top.

She pulled his shirt over his head, revealing the evidence of their frequent adventures. "Did I do all this?" she asked, pleased with herself.

"Mostly, yes."

"Mostly?"

"Well, there are the heartless, you know."

Larxene found her favorite scar, and cut it open. Axel hissed in pain. "Really? Every time?" he rocked back, off of her.

"I like it." she said, moving his hands and licking the open flesh. Her tongue trailed all the way up his body, where she covered his mouth with hers. Larxene moved on top of him, and he shifted uncomfortably. He didn't like to be the helpless one. "I'll let you have your fun after I've had mine." She whispered in his ear, tracing a kunai along his chest. The light wound healed instantly, not leaving a scar. "I wish you wouldn't heal so fast. Takes some of the fun out of it."  
>"It's just as painful. Believe me." Axel groaned through clenched teeth.<p>

"Look at me, Flameboy." Larxene demanded.

"Larxene. Please." He almost whimpered.

"LOOK."  
>he looked into her eyes as she plunged the entire length of her kunai into his chest, right where his heart should be. Axel couldn't hold in the gasp of pain, and Larxene couldn't help but giggle.<p>

"Kingdom's sake, woman!"

She sat up on him, a look of pure innocence on her face. She pouted. "I'm sorry."

Axel propped himself up on his elbows, the still-liquid blood running down his chest. "Here. Let me help you with that." She crouched provocatively over him, and pulled the knife out, twisting it a little. Axel groaned in pain.

She could feel the fire under his skin. He needed to learn to control his element better in situations like this.

"Don't you set my bed on fire, Axel."  
>"Literally? Or figuratively?" He grinned.<p>

Larxene recalled her kunai and scampered away to the other side of the gigantic bed. Larxene was very conservative when it came to material things except for her bed. It was the one thing in her room that wasn't white, standard issued.

Axel looked at her with blood-smeared fingers and a glint in her eye. She was light, fast, and loved to tease. She was also surprisingly strong for someone of her size. "You know, Larxene. I think you're sexy."  
>Not expecting something like that, a blush overtook her pale features, and electricity snapped around her as she fumbled for emotional control.<p>

Axel dove at her, knocking her deep into her collection of pillows. "Gotta stay on your toes, Larxy."


End file.
